


Leather Presents

by DistracttheGoddess



Series: DWC Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Leather, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: "The Creak of Leather" and "Thigh-high stockings and garter belts" prompts for dadrunkwritingQueen Elethea has a present for her King





	Leather Presents

“Your majesty?”

When Alistair looks up, he snaps his quill in half. “What is that?” His voice is tense.

“Do you like it?” Elethea asks. “I had it made at the new Antivan Leather cart in the market.”

“Huh?” is the only sound Alistair seems to be able to make. The strain in his voice makes it come out squeak.

Sheer black stockings covered her feet and traveled sinfully up to her thighs. Tanned skin visible between the tops and _whatever that was_. Clips fastened her stockings to the leather around her hips. Her smooth stomach was bare, but her breasts were covered by another strip of brown leather.

“Does that mean you like it? Or you don’t?” She smiles playfully. She starts a slow twirl, showcasing the back of her outfit.

“I love you.” he groans when he sees the lack of covering around her backside. 

She stops with her back to him. “Are you talking to me or my butt?” she asks over her shoulder.

“Yes.” he responds. He stands and strides quickly over to his wife. He grabs her hips in both hands, the supple leather smooth under his palms. Pulling her back into himself, he moans when his clothed erection meets the perfect globes of her ass.

“Should I leave the two of you alone?” she asks, wiggling her bottom against him.

He slides his thumbs under the thin black straps connecting the stockings to the leather. “I’m not sure if I’d rather rip this off of you, or fuck you while you wear it.” His voice is gravelly and hot against her neck.

“Well, there are laces on the sides of the underclothes, so if you wanted to, you could just…” She trails off as he pulls on the cords releasing the bit of cloth to fall on the floor.

His hands slide up her back to the similar laces on the back of her breast band. “I’m very interested in leaving everything else on. Except this.” And moments later, her top is littering the floor with her panties.

Before he can reach up and enjoy the spoils of his effort, she spins around in his arms and kisses him. Tongues dancing and lips caressing, neither of them disguise the open want for each other. Her hands find the buttons on the front of his shirt. “You’re wearing too much, Alistair.”

Her hands trail down his chest when she frees it from its cotton confines. She pulls him back across the room until her back hits the desk he vacated to embrace her.

When she hops onto it, her breasts bounce invitingly and Alistair is more than happy to accept. Bracing one hand on the desk behind her, he bends his head down and captures one taut nipple in his mouth and swirls the tip with his tongue.

He grazes his other hand over the soft material covering her thighs and finds its way to the curls guarding her sex. He dips one finger low and groans. “El, you’re so wet.” he mumbles against her breast. His head lifts away from her chest, meeting her gaze.

He likes to look at her face when he fills her. He slides his middle finger in easily and her eyes flutter shut with a gasp. Bracing his thumb against her clit, he pumps slowly. She leans back, braced on one arm, her other hand finds purchase on his broad shoulders.

Elethea’s breath comes out in whimpers. “Alistair, _please_.”

He leans down to swipe his tongue across the sensitive skin of her throat. “Please what, my love?”

She leans forward to capture his mouth. “I want you inside me.”

“ _I am._ ” he punctuates the declaration by curling his finger, rubbing fiercely against the bundle of nerves inside her.

She lets out a shriek of pleasure followed by a feral groan. “I want _this_ inside me.” She reaches down to cup his hardness through his pants. Without waiting for his response, she grabs both sides around the ties holding his pants up and yanks.

They tear around the holes around the laces and down the seam at his crotch. Without the cord to hold them up, his pants fall to the floor, leaving him bare before her.

He doesn’t even take the time to step out of his trousers before he sheaths himself in her. They moan in unison.

“ _Yes._ ” Elethea hisses. He doesn’t take it slow. She doesn’t want him to. Every thrust into her causes his desk to slam loudly into the wall.

The powerful movement of his hips rock papers and other clutter to the floor around them. Neither of them care. His hands gripping harshly on the leather covering her hips; fingertips digging into the soft leather.

She rushes forward, grabbing around the back of his neck, and kisses him desperately. His hands slide from her hips to her ass. He picks her up easily and with his arms bearing her weight, she arches against him.

Alistair dips his head down to capture one of her breasts in his mouth. One of her hands slides down to grip his the tight muscles of his arm as she grinds into him. His moans are muffled by her flesh.

He sets her back down on the desk and slips out of her. Before she can even protest, his arms slide under her thighs and he’s inside her again. He holds her ribs and lifts her again. This new angle has ecstasy building in her core quickly. 

“Alistair.” She gasps into his mouth, holding tight to the back of his neck. He impales her mercilessly. Guttural groans fall from her lips. Skin slaps against skin. They clutch each other like a lifeline.

Sweat drips down Alistair’s forehead even as he speeds up. Tighter and tighter her core tenses. “I love you, El.” he pants raggedly.

“I love you too.” she wails as her coil snaps and she writhes in his arms.

He whimpers as his thrusts become more erratic. Her pleasure pulses around him and finally he releases inside her.

He feels his legs giving, so he sets her heavily onto the desk and he falls to his knees before her. He rests his head against the smooth fabric over her thighs. Her hand runs through his hair while they regain their breath.

“I’ve never been more thankful for Antiva in my life.” he mumbles from her lap.

“Wait until you see what else I got.” She laughs.  

**Author's Note:**

> "The Creak of Leather" and "Thigh-high stockings and garter belts" prompts from tumblr
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, or hit me up on tumblr: @distractthegoddess I love to hear from you guys! :*


End file.
